


birthday kisses and pancakes

by HC05



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sex Mentions, but zero smut, inspired by their matching phone cases, its jaemins birthday, jaemin loves jeno, jaemin loves the colour pink, jeno gets his bf matching phone cases as a present, jeno loves jaemin, jeno makes jaemin pancakes!!!, mark is a store employee, minor renjun/donghyuck, nomin fluff, sorry chenji for not putting you in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC05/pseuds/HC05
Summary: Jeno prepares Jaemin's birthday gift in the form of matching phone cases
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	birthday kisses and pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunglele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglele/gifts).



> jeno & jaemins matching phone cases are soooooooo cute theyre such amazing friends i had to turn this into a oneshot it was just too precious
> 
> also thanks to ellie for helping me come up with a title <3

Jaemin’s birthday was coming up soon and Jeno had spent the entirety of July planning a gift for his boyfriend. Jeno always got amazing presents and hours of cuddles from Jaemin on his birthday, so he wanted to do something special for him this year.

He’d made a list of ideas in the first week of July. He was down to his last idea and there was currently a week till Jaemin’s birthday.

Over the years, Jeno’s come to learn practically everything about Jaemin; from his favourite colour to the expression he makes when he wants something but is too afraid to ask for it. Jeno knew that Jaemin would adore the idea of matching cases, so whilst Jaemin was at his part time job, he called Renjun and Donghyuck to accompany him whilst buying a brand new iPhone and matching case for Jaemin.

Jeno had found a company that designs custom cases for consumers, and he’d contacted them prior to meeting up with his two best friends.

When Renjun and Donghyuck arrived at his flat, they all got into Renjun’s car and drove towards the shopping centre that the company’s store was said to be located.

“Do you know what design you want on the case?” Donghyuck asked from the back seat.

“Jaemin loves pink, so his case will be pink and mine will be black, and I’ve asked them to write ‘Nana’ and ‘Nono’ on the separate cases in Jaemin’s favourite font.” Jeno replied.

Renjun scrunched his nose as he drove and made a disapproving sound. Jeno laughed, punching his friends’ arm while Donghyuck howled from the back.

“What did Jaemin get you for your birthday?” Donghyuck asked a few minutes later, “You never told us.”

All Jeno had to do was blush for Donghyuck’s eyes to widen as the realisation of why Jeno was blushing set in.

“Lee Jeno, you guys did not have birthday sex.” Donghyuck uttered.

“No!” Jeno hid his face in his hands, “We didn’t do _that_. Jaemin just gave me a coupon for a couples spa and massage hotel.”

“And you guys had sex in the hotel?” Renjun snickered.

Jeno blushed again, he couldn’t deny the truth. 

Donghyuck giggled after processing the information, whilst Renjun kept driving with a small smirk. 

Jeno pressed his face against the window to somehow cool it down. _God,_ his friends are embarrassing. 

Shortly after, Renjun pulled into the carpark and the three boys hopped out of the car after Renjun found a parking spot close to the entrance. Jeno pulled out his phone, and got the directions to the shop's location up so they wouldn’t have to spend half their time finding the place.

It wasn’t as far away as Jeno had expected it to be, in fact, it was almost directly opposite the entrance. Jeno walked in, with his friends behind him as he went to the nearest employee.

“Hi, I called a week or so ago about a custom design for two phone cases,” Jeno explained to the young employee, “Here’s the designs I sent in.” He handed his phone to the guy, whose name tag read ‘Mark’.

“Did you purchase it online for pickup today or are you planning on buying it in store?” Mark asked, checking his computer for Jeno’s credentials.

“In store.” Jeno said, hoping he’d followed the correct process online to get the designs.

“Ah, found it.” Mark said, finding Jeno’s information in his system, “I’ll just grab them from the back for you and then we can get to paying.”

Jeno nodded, turning back to his friends who were standing eerily close to each other and whispering in each other’s ears. They picked up a conversation between the three of them, before Mark walked back in with two packages that Jeno assumed held the cases. 

“Here they are,” Mark said, “Do you want me to take them out so you can check that the designs are what you wanted?”

“Yes please,” Jeno said. Usually he wouldn’t care, and he’d trust the company but he didn’t want Jaemin’s present to have any faults or mishaps.

Mark nodded, putting on gloves to take the cases out before showing Jeno. He held his phone next to the cases to compare the pictures, before nodding and putting his phone away. Mark proceeded to put the cases back in, and make them look like they weren’t even opened, before scanning them and typing in a few things into his computer.

“Will that be cash or credit today?” He asked.

“Credit.” Jeno said, pulling out his card from his wallet. As Jeno was paying, he was trying to ignore the noise his friends were making behind him. Their laughs were probably loud enough for the entire store to hear, luckily, Mark paid no attention to them. Jeno assumed he’s probably had worse customers.

Mark passed the credit card machine over for Jeno to tap his credit card with, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

“Do you want these in a bag?” Mark asked, reaching for the degradable paper bags next to his register.

Jeno nodded, waiting patiently for his items.

Mark handed the bag over, wishing Jeno a good day before he left with Renjun and Donghyuck, who begged Jeno to let them stop for food before they left. He gave in to their pleas, and they walked into the Korean restaurant in the food court for lunch.

Afterwards, Renjun dropped Jeno off at his house and Jeno searched around his house for a place to hide the present from Jaemin.

Jaemin would be home in an hour, so Jeno decided the best place to hide it was in the pocket of his jacket that Jaemin definitely wouldn’t touch. Jaemin hated the material of Jeno’s jackets, other than his leather ones, so Jeno was certain he wouldn’t go near them.

Then, Jeno grabbed his phone and called Apple to purchase Jaemin’s new iPhone.

Jeno stayed on the line with the employee for so long that he didn’t even hear his boyfriend arrive home before he was trudging into the bedroom, looking tired and done with the day.

“Who are you talking to?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno held a finger up to his own mouth, motioning for Jaemin to keep it down before mouthing that he was talking to his boss. Jaemin had never met Jeno’s boss before so he nodded before walking into their shared bathroom, turning the shower on and jumping in.

Jeno ended the call shortly after discussing everything that needed to be discussed, and after giving his credit card credentials for the Apple employee to finalise the purchase. They said he could pick it up whenever he wants after tonight. 

Jaemin walked back into the bedroom, dressed in a towel before going to his closet and picking out some comfy pyjamas.

“I’m tired,” Jaemin mumbled, jumping onto the bed next to Jeno, “Let’s cuddle.”

Jeno smiled, pulling his boyfriend closer.

—

Jeno had woken up early, realising today was Jaemin’s birthday. Jaemin always slept in, so Jeno had at least an hour to prepare before his boyfriend would wake up. 

Jeno had been practicing a special pancake recipe whenever he went to Donghyuck’s house so he could cook it today for Jaemin. 

Jaemin woke up once breakfast was ready and the table was set with all different toppings, and a massive plate containing a huge stack of pancakes. Jeno made sure to pick up as many sprinkles as affordable during his last grocery shop, knowing Jaemin loves sprinkles on his pancakes. 

“Oh my god Lee Jeno,” Jaemin mumbled, rubbing his eyes, “What’s the meaning of all this?”

“It’s your birthday babe, did you forget?” Jeno said, holding Jaemin’s hips and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Happy birthday baby.”

Jaemin giggled, pecking Jeno on the lips before averting his attention to the pancakes and bag of presents. His eyes widened as he got closer to the bag, and saw three different small packages.

“Can I open my presents now?” He asked, holding the bag. Jeno nodded, chuckling at his boyfriend’s excitement. He pulled them out and smiled when he saw an iPhone package.

“You got me a new phone?” Jaemin looked at Jeno with so much love and warmth.

“Look at the other gifts too,” Jeno said, placing his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin pulled the cases out of the bag, gasping as he took them out of the packets. Jeno watched Jaemin’s expression turn from surprise to excitement.

“Matching phone cases?” Jaemin asked, holding them in his hands carefully and looking at Jeno for approval. Jeno nodded, reaching for his black case.

“You can put the case on your new phone, and I can swap my old case for this one.” Jeno said, “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Jaemin exaggerated, “Jeno, I love it. This is beautiful, I wanna kiss you so much right now.”

“Then do it.” Jeno giggled, putting the case down as Jaemin launched himself onto his boyfriend. Jeno grabbed his hips to steady the pair, as Jaemin pushed Jeno down onto a chair by the kitchen table. 

Jaemin latched his lips onto Jeno’s, moving slowly but swiftly enough to make Jeno blush from the neck up. They kept kissing, until Jaemin pulled away to catch his breath.

“Pancake time.” He said, getting off Jeno’s lap and sitting in his seat.

Jeno stared at his boyfriend as he tried the pancakes, analysing his face for his genuine opinion on the cooking. Jaemin made approving noises, before cutting more pieces up and devouring them. Jeno smiled, starting to eat his pancakes, and knocking Jaemin’s feet under the table with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed....... <3 leave kudos and a comment if you did hehe
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/aurensle?s=21) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/aurensle)


End file.
